Vacio
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: AU 3 capitulos cortos. Un encuentro casual puede hacer que dos personas que no se conozcan, se intenten buscar e intenten saber que ellos no estan solos, no estan Vacios.
1. Obsesion

Hola, hola, hola y hola a toda la gente que aun me sigue leyendo, ya llevo tiempo sin publicar nada aquí, así que porque no comenzar con un Gerard x Erza.

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es completamente ficticia, todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Vacio

I . Obsesión

Ahí, estaba él un chico de pelo azul, en su cara un tatuaje que se hizo cuando era un adolescente, estaba como siempre y como todos los días, haciendo la misma rutina, de despertarse en las mañanas, ir a trabajar, luego salía y el poco tiempo que tenia libre se la pasaba pensando en lo que haría mañana. Se sentía solo, se sentía _Vacio_ sin que nadie, ni nada le llenase y es que no le importaba ya nada, ya que su última pareja fue todo un fracaso y una desilusión, pero eso ya es del pasado ahora solamente lo que le quedaba era seguir viviendo, seguir pensando en mañana, seguir con la rutina, seguir solo, seguir _vacio._

Estaba ya cansado, de este arduo día de trabajo, ahora lo que le apetecía era llegar a su casa, por eso estaba esperando en esta estación de trenes en la que todos los días viajaba. Miro a su reloj de mano marcaban las 6:37, la hora en que pasaba un tren. Y exactamente se detuvo uno en la estación del vagón se bajaron muchas personas, dentro de ese montón estaba ella. Una chica preciosa de cabellos rojos, su piel blanca, sus ojos café oscuros, sus labios color rosa, todo en ella le fascinó.

Solo fue un instante, solo fue en un momento, solo fue en unos segundos en que ellos cruzaron sus miradas. El quedo sin aliento, era eso, era todo, era por lo que estaba esperando, era ella y ¿quien era ella?, _una extraña_.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde de aquel encuentro y aun en su mente le rondaba esa imagen de la chica. El quería saber quien era ella, saber que es lo que le gusta, saber sus ideas, saber su nombre.

Iba al mismo trabajo pero desconcentrado, el mundo daba vueltas y el seguía aun en su propio mundo, pensando en aquella extraña. Ahora todos los días, no importa si eran laborales o eran libres el se sentaba en una banca, de la estación de trenes en donde por primera vez la vio, tenia las esperanzas de que si el la esperaba, aparecería, al menos la podría ver otra vez.

Espero y espero durante varios días mas y ella no aparecía, pero aun así a el no le importaba, seguiría esperando a que apareciera. Pero en ¿que eso le convenía? Ni el mismo lo sabia, tal vez se había enamorado o tal vez solo era una _Obsesión_.

**Continuara**

_**Fue corto lo se es que ando sin mucha inspiración que digamos, pero que se va hacer.**_

_**Bueno por lo pronto pienso subir el segundo capitulo mañana.**_


	2. Soledad

Hola, como están todos los que me están leyendo, espero que bien, ahora como les prometí el segundo capitulo, pero este tendrá la diferencia de que será contado por Erza.

II . Soledad

Hoy como todos los días, he estado sola, desde que tengo memoria soy huérfana, nadie se preocupaba por mí, por eso todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, todo lo que he conseguido, me lo he ganado con mucho esfuerzo. Esfuerzo que no se si valía la pena realizarlo, si al final no me sentía reconfortada.

A veces me hago la fuerte para que nadie, supiera que por dentro soy débil, aunque se supone que tengo "Amigos", ellos solo me sonríen y con sus palabras me dicen que estoy bien pero se que son simples palabras sin mucho significado.

Dentro de mi siento un gran _Vacio_ que no se si algún día lo vaya a llenar. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en un tren rumbo a mi casa, no se como ni se porque fue que tome un tren, pero sea lo que sea no me importaba mucho. Al cabo de un rato el tren se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, Salí del vagón al igual que otras personas, pero entonces fue en donde lo vi a _él_, tenia el pelo azul un tatuaje en una de sus mejillas, sus ojos, esos ojos color azabache claros, en ellos fue en donde perdí mi mirada, solo vasto unos cuantos segundos para darme cuenta de que _él_ era lo que buscaba, él podía llenar ese _vacio_ dentro de mi. Nuestro encuentro fortuito termino en momentos y de nuevo sin darme cuenta ya estaba en casa, recordando a ese extraño chico.

Había pasado una semana desde que lo vi pero aun lo recuerdo, porque será que no me lo puedo sacar de la mente, porque será que aun pienso que ese extraño es quien necesito. Tal vez el tenga pareja, tal vez el ni siquiera este pensando en mi, tal vez solo fue una simple coincidencia encontrarlo, ¿pero si no lo es?.

Mi mente no sabia que creer, ni yo misma no sabia que hacer, lo único que quería era verlo de nuevo, poder hablar con el, poder sentirlo. Pero como todo sueño y fantasía se debe de acabar, creo que nunca más lo vuelva a ver.

Ojala me equivocase.

**CONTINUARA**

_**Que mal pensé en escribir mas pero mi mente no da para mas, no se porque pero bueno imagínense como es mi vida, a veces ando con inspiración pero sin poder escribir y otras puedo escribir pero no tengo inspiración.**_

_**Bueno ya me voy despidiendo, mañana subo el ultimo capitulo.**_


	3. Hasta Que Te Conoci

Vaya, por fin llegamos a este tan esperado final, ya se que muchos se dirán, que esperan un buen final así que me esforcé para hacerles este capitulo no tan malo.

III . Hasta Que Te Conocí

Era otro día, otro día en que Gerard, no dejara de pensar en _Ella,_ aquella extraña que vio hace ya muchos días atrás y ahora por si solo su cuerpo se movía hasta dentro de la estación de trenes. Al darse cuenta en donde estaba, Gerard solo soltó un suspiro, era ya tan común que el parase en ese lugar y todo por estar pensando en esa persona.

-Sera que desde que la vi, ¿nada más pienso en ella? y mi cuerpo solo la quiere sentir y tocar. Pensó para sus adentros el de pelo azul

Vio una banca que estaba enfrente de las paradas del tren, ahí se sentó y vio hacia el vacio recordando aquel día.

-Aquí fue que la vi por primera vez –dijo el chico que esperaba otra vez como los otros días a que apareciera esa chica de cabellos rojos, piel blanca, de ojos café oscuros.

-_Hasta que te vi, no sabía que existía una persona especial-_

El chico espero por un tiempo hasta que se levanto de la banca y se retiraba del lugar –esto es una perdida de tiempo, tal vez ella nunca aparecerá de nuevo –dijo el antes de salir

Minutos más tarde de que Gerard dejara la estación de trenes, había llegado un tren y del vagón de este salió una chica de cabellos rojos, ojos café oscuros y piel blanca. Erza vio con cierta nostalgia el banco que estaba al frente de ella.

-Ahí fue en donde lo vi –recordó la chica que cambio su cara a una triste ya que ella esperaba de que al menos el estuviese ahí _esperándole_ –soy una idiota, tal vez el ni siquiera se acuerde de mi – se dijo a si misma y salió de la estación de trenes.

Gerard, Había caminado hasta llegar a un parque en donde se sentó en la primera banca que encontró, vio su reloj de mano, ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde, sonrió y vio a su entorno, estaba el césped verde, los arboles dando sombra, el cielo que ya se tornaba naranja señal de que ya era tarde, de verdad que era un ambiente, solitario y hermoso, entonces fue que recordó que el había salido para despejar su mente y termino pensando en _ella_, ahora se encontraba en el parque admirando lo que iba a ser un espectacular atardecer.

-Soy patético – Gerard agacho la cabeza –Ahora me siento mal por una extraña – se desilusionaba

-_Antes de conocerte, mi mundo estaba vacio-_

Erza, había caminado hasta el parque ahí paso por detrás de una banca en donde estaba un muchacho de pelo azul con la cabeza baja, claro ella no se dio de cuenta ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto, si lo veré otra vez, si lo olvidare alguna vez, me pregunto si estará pensando en mí ahora mismo. –pensaba la de pelo rojo

Sin quererlo ella había dado una vuelta al parque y se encontraba ya en la salida. La chica suspiro al ver que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, pensó en ir a casa, pero ella en su casa no tenia nada que hacer, es mas ella no quería regresar a casa, ya que sentía que le faltaba algo y ese algo era lo que buscaba hoy pero al parecer no lo encontró.

-No importa si me quedo un momento más. -Dijo la chica que dio la media vuelta y fue caminando de vuelta.

-_Antes de conocerte el cielo para mí era Gris-_

Gerard, que estaba viendo hacia el horizonte, vio de nuevo su reloj, ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya –el de pelo azul se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque

Pero a los pocos pasos, se encontró con la persona que menos se imaginaria encontrarse. Una chica de cabellos rojos, ojos café oscuro que iba en sentido contrario al suyo, Gerard quedo mudo era aquella extraña la que le robaba el sueño por las noches y que en los últimos días solo pensaba en ella.

Por su parte, Erza solo se le quedo viendo, no se lo podía creer el estaba ahí. El chico de pelo azul con el tatuaje en una mejilla y ojos azabache claros, estaba frente a ella, fue el quien ocupaba su mente estos últimos días, fue el quien podía acompañarle en su soledad y fue a el quien vio esa vez.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos hasta que Gerard se decidió en hablar.

-Hola

Erza, solo lo veía.

-Disculpa, ya es tarde, mejor es que ya me retire –Gerard se dio media vuelta y empezaba a caminar

-Espera –dijo Erza haciendo que el chico se detuviera y volteara – quiero que te quedes, por favor, yo quiero, necesito saber quien eres

-Yo también quiero saber quien eres, quiero saber el como es que nada mas estoy pensando en ti –dijo Gerard en respuesta a lo que le dijo la de pelo rojo

-_Hasta que te conocí estaba sol-_

Sin pensarlo ambos acercaron sus cuerpos hasta quedar a una distancia corta del uno al otro.

-Me llamo Gerard

-Mi nombre es Erza

-Que bonito nombre

-Gracias

Por inercia natural de sus cuerpos, por el deseo de cada uno de saber quien era el otro, se acercaron los rostros de los dos hasta rozarse los labios fusionándose en un beso, mientras que el sol moría en un atardecer, mostrando el Crepúsculo.

**FIN**

_**Vaya por fin he acabado de escribir, y debo de decir que me ha costado escribirlo, primero porque no tenia mucha inspiración que digamos.**_

_**Bueno ahora debo de agradecerle a:**_

**girl-hatake95**

**Lady Vampire Moka**

**Y a todas las personas que me leyeron y que me siguen leyendo, espero no defraudarlos.**

**Ya me despido nos leemos en el próximo fic.**


End file.
